The Dogwood Plant of my new discovery is one which was found on my farm near Frankford, Del. in an area wherein Cornus florida dogwood plants have been grown for some time and was thereafter transplanted to a cultivated tree and shrub bed close to my residence. I have thus had an opportunity to observe it carefully over the period of time when growth has taken place.
I have from time to time selected seedlings which I thought were of outstanding characteristics, but the instant discovery is different in many respects from any that I have found heretofore.
As stated I have a cultivated area which is devoted to dogwoods of various varieties and particularly however the Cornus florida variety which is so well known.